The Test of Time
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: While Kitty's away, Matt's past resurfaces, what will he do? What will Kitty do? Matt's in for a surprise...
1. Chapter 1

The Test Of Time

Disclaimer: as usual, just taking them out to play. Will put them back, when I'm done,

The Streets of Dodge were extremely quiet, more so than usual. About all you could hear is the sound of an occasional coyote howl. It was August and this was sometimes normal for this time of year in Kansas. Matt was doing rounds but they went fairly quick. Most of the shop owners closed up early. Even the Long Branch was slow. That was normally Matt's last stop. The doors were still open.

"Sam, looks like our streets folded-up out there."

"Sure been quiet in here too, Marshal." Sam said continuing to clean glasses. "Miss Kitty's in the office. Shall I call her?"

"No, I'll go in." Matt walked through the door.

Kitty was locking up the safe. "Well, now. Back so soon, Cowboy?"

"Yeah, Kit, it's a ghost town out there."

Laughing, she continued to put things away. "Oh, Matt. How about a night cap?"

"Ok, but under one condition."

"Oh? Conditions on night caps now, huh?" Smiling at him.

"Only when it's with my favorite gal?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbled her neck.

"Matt, Sam could come in."

Still nibbling, he mumbled, "And?"

"Oh, you. Wait right here."

As she pulled free. "Yes, Ma'am. Right here." Flashing her his boyish grin.

Kitty walked out to the bar room. "Sam?"

"Yes, Miss Kitty?"

"Sam, leave this till morning. Go on lock up. All this can wait. You're tired. It's so hot."

"OK, Miss Kitty. I know you have an early morning and a long day ahead of you."

"Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Miss Kitty."

Kitty entered the office, looked around. Matt wasn't there. "Oh, that man. Where on earth is he now?"  
Just shaking her head. She grabbed a bottle of brandy from the shelf and went up the back stairs. As she went into her rooms, still no sign of Matt.

Taking a deep breath and jaws tight, "What am I going to do with this man? I don't know but I'm starting to get a few damn ideas." She began undoing the cuffs on her sleeves and suddenly she felt her body spin and Matt caught her in his arms.

"I'd be interested to hear some of those ideas, Miss Russell."

"Matt Dillon, you scared me half to death. He was laughing. "You're not funny. She said, still trying to yell at him.

"Did I ever tell you, you are so beautiful when you're mad?"

"Really? Is that a fact?"

Pulling her into a kiss, "Yes, Ma'am. That's a fact."

Still not giving in, she said, "I guess, I'll have to remember that for future reference."

"Awe now, Honey." Kissing her again. "Here let me help you out of this.' trying to unbutton her pearl buttons on her blouse. After a minute, He rolled his eyes and he said, "I'll make you a deal, you do this while I do this."

And continued to kiss her neck and ears.

"And you think this is gonna work, do you?"

"I'm hopin'."

"Ohhh, Matt."

"Kit, honey, do you suppose if I keep doing this…"

"Yeah?"

"If I keep doin' this, maybe you'll change your mind and not go tomorrow?"

"Cowboy, I have to go. This trip, its business."

"Besides, if I had done this, would it have worked? Well, Kit, you know you can't say no to the law."

"Oh, but I can to my business?"

"Had to try, didn't I?" He said with a grin.

"It won't be long. I'll be back before you know it."

"How long?" He asked.

Smiling, "Long enough for you to miss me."

"Kit, seriously."

"One and a half weeks, two at the most."

"Oh, ok. Well, come 'ere, woman. Tonight you're all mine."

"Cowboy, don't you know by now, I'm your's every night and always."

Suddenly, Matt looked up. Kitty relieved herself of the remainder of her clothes. He was still amazed that he couldn't get enough of the beautiful redhead before him.

"Well, Cowboy? You gonna stand there, or you gonna kiss me?"

"Oh, I'm gonna do more than that." He said picking her up and gently placing her in their bed. Tonight he was going to show Kitty, just how much he was going to miss her. Over and over and over again!

The hot August sun streaked thru the window, just above the Long Branch slightly after dawn as it came through and shined in across the two people entwined together as one.

Kitty's sultry voice said, "Good morning, Cowboy."

Moving ever so slightly. "Yes it is and what a fantastic night it was too. Kit, I'm…"

"Matt, please. Don't. It's hard enough. I'll be back before you know it. And besides you'll be so busy, you'll hardly notice I'm not here."

"I'll notice."

"Come on, buy me breakfast before I go."

After breakfast, Matt walked Kitty to the depot. Festus walked up. "Miz Kitty, I put your bags on board."

"Thank you, Festus."

"Don't you worry none, I'll take good care of Matthew fur ya."

Matt smirked. "What? Am I a child?"

Kitty smiled. "Thank you, Festus, I appreciate that."

"All aboard." The conductor yelled.

"Well, Cowboy, see you real soon."

Matt leaned close. "Look for it, ok?"

Furrowing her brow. "What?"

"The light."

"The light." She repeated.

"Our light, Kit. It will be on for you till you come home to me."

Her eyes filled with tears. "You bet I will." She blew him a kiss from the stairs of the train as it pulled away…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2  
"The test of Time"

After traveling in the August heat, Kitty was glad to have finally reached San Francisco. The Palace Hotel had sent a porter to meet her with a carriage. As Kitty was standing on the landing at the depot, a young man approached. "Are You Miss Russell?"

Kitty turned, "Why, yes. I'm Kitty Russell."

"Miss Russell, my name is Daniel. I was sent from the Palace hotel to escort you back to the hotel and get you checked in, Ma'am."

"Oh, I wasn't expecting…"

"You are here for the conference?"

"Yes, that's right." She said.

"Well, Ma'am, then the carriage is for you. I'll get your bags."

"Well, alright," Kitty said. "Thank you, Daniel. That's kind of you." Kitty found it not to be quiet as hot in San Francisco as in Kansas. Maybe being close to the ocean. She always loved this city. "Maybe I'll have time to take it in." She was thinking to herself.

Arriving at the Palace hotel, it was so spectacular and on such a grand scale. She found herself thinking how much she wished Matt was with her. How she would love to show him the ocean.

Matt was doing his normal routine in Dodge, but Festus, Newly and most of all Doc noticed he wasn't in the best of moods. Not much was happening. Thinking to himself…"And Kitty said I'd be too busy to miss her, huh. How wrong was she?"

Finally Doc, couldn't take it anymore. "Matt, what in thunder is wrong with you?" Not that he didn't already know.

"Who, me?"

"Oh, no, that big lug behind you. Yeah, you."

"Nothings wrong with me." Matt said. "Why?"

"For heaven sakes, Matt. Kitty's only been gone a few days."

"I know, Doc. I know."

Doc just wasn't able to hold his laughter anymore. Swiping his upper lip. "You are really something. You walk around here like a caged cat." Now Doc was really laughing at him.

Festus came up and didn't know what was going on. "Doc? What's so funny?"

"Oh, no. I'm not gettin' into this with you."

"Gittin in' what with me?" Festus asked.

"Matt, I've got work to do." And Doc stood to leave.

But Festus went on. "Matthew. I got a letter fur ya here."

Matt jumped. "Let me have it."

Doc looked back at him. "Well, are ya happy now? Kitty sent you a letter. There now we can all relax." Then Doc stopped because Matt just put the letter in his pocket and didn't open it. Doc knew from his expression that should have made him happy. But when Matt looked at him, Doc knew something was wrong.

Kitty had several of her meetings while she was at the conference and also took some time to see some of San Francisco's sights. Still wishing her cowboy could have been there. At least then she could make him see why, all those years ago, she talked about this city so much. She knew he was a Texas born cowboy and even mountain at heart but there was no one else in this whole world she wanted to share all this with but her big strong cowboy. Still she did make sure to get in some shopping that she knew Matt would tease her about.

Kitty took the time to look up old friends since she knew she had a few days before her trip home. She even found a few people that she knew from New Orleans. Even some from Panacea's old place. Gamblers mostly, who were very surprised to see Kitty in San Francisco.

She had stopped into a small café on the water front and heard a familiar voice. "Kitty? Kitty?"

She turned to see who and where the voice was coming from and standing just steps from her, was a gambler she knew from Pan's place. Edward La Fontaine.

"Don't you remember me? I surely remember you. How could I forget that beautiful face and fabulous red hair?"

Kitty looked surprised. "Edward? Why it's been..."

"No, don't say it."

Kitty started to laugh. "Ok, I won't." She said.

"Oh, Kitty and that laugh. Now I'm sure it is you. What are you doing in San Francisco?"

"Well, actually I'm here on business." She answered.

Looking surprised, "Business?"

"Yes," she went on. "I live in Dodge City, Kansas and I own the Long Branch saloon. I came here to a business owner's conference."

"Kitty, I knew you were different."

She just laughed. "You did , did you?"

"Let me buy you dinner?"

"Oh, Edward. I… I..."

"You have to eat don't you?"

"Ok, I'm staying at the Palace Hotel."

Edward showed up a few hours later at the Palace Hotel and approached the desk. "Miss Kitty Russell's room?"

"I'll ring her for you, Sir."

A few minutes later, Kitty showed up. "Edward."

"Kitty, you look lovely. But then again you always did."

"Thank you. Shall we eat here or did you have some place else in mind?" She asked looking at him with a smile. Kitty would much have preferred the dining room. Although Edward came from a well to do New Orleans family there was still a part of her that knew just how far she could trust gamblers. She learned that first hand. And Edward, put her in mind of her father. They chose to stay there at the hotel, seeing that it was so elegant.

While they waited for their dinner to be served, Edward looked at Kitty. "Kitty, my dear, tell me all about what you've been up to since I've seen you last."

Smiling slightly, she said, "Now, Edward, we're only here for dinner and it's been more then twenty years." Kitty could see his wheels turning.

"Well, then shorten it for me. Please tell me there isn't a Mr."

"No, I'm not married but…"

"Whew, you scared me there for a minute." He began.

But Kitty continued. "Why do I think you already knew that?"

"What? No I…"

"Edward, let's just say, I'm not married but not available either." Now looking at him with a raised brow. "And something tells me that isn't a surprise either."

"Kitty! You shock me."

"Edward, why don't you cut to the chase. Oh, I know you didn't follow me here but you've been hedging at something. What is it?"

Laughing he stated, "You always were a woman to get right to a point. Well, Kitty, you could save me."

Now she just laughed out loud. "What?"

"I wasn't sure how I was going to figure this out but when I ran into you this afternoon it was devine intervention."

"Edward La Fontaine, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Marry me, Kitty?"

Kitty almost choked on her drink. "What did you say?"

"Marry me, Kitty."

After she was able to catch her breath, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Is that such an awful thought?" He asked.

"YES! No. YES!"

"Kitty, let me explain."

"Oh, yes. Please do!" She said sarcastically.

"I don't really want you to be my wife. I don't love you."

"Oh, well now that we've cleared that up, please go on." She said smiling with a smirk.

"I'm in love with a woman named Johanna Graham."

"Oh, by all means don't stop now." Kitty's now more confused.

"Our families are at odds and I can't get my inheritance if I marry Johanna."

"Edward, you're a grown man. If you truly love Johanna…"

"Kitty, wait. My family, they've always been fond of you."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I can't."

"Kitty, you don't know what it's like to have money then lose it."

"Oh, Edward. I know better then you think."

"So, are you still saying no? Don't you know what it is to have to sacrifice for love?"

Now Kitty was getting a bit angry. How dare this man sit here and presume to know anything about her life and what she will or will not do in the name of the love of another person. "Edward, my answer is still NO. If you'll excuse me I'm not feeling well and I have things to do. Thank you for dinner. Good bye."

When Matt was alone he pulled the letter from his pocket, debating if he should open it. A feeling in the pit of gut told him this wasn't going to be something he wanted to read. It was the post mark that bothered him. Just as he started to open it, a knock on the door.

As it opened, Doc came in. "Matt, thought you might want to join me for supper." Doc still saw that troubled look on his face. "And if your in a mind to, my ear is free."

"What?"

"Supper. Want to join me?" Doc repeated.

"Yeah, sure."

"Let's go. I'm starved and let's go before Festus shows up."

"Festus?"

"Yeah, you know that whiskered fella you let hang out here? That thinks he's of help?"

"Oh, he went to Hayes for me this morning, Doc." Matt said, still thinking.

Doc smiled. "Oh boy, there is a God! I can eat in peace. But Matt, I gotta say, I'm missin' Kitty myself. Been lonely without her."

Matt didn't say anything right away. Then as they were walking, it hit him what Doc said. "Yeah, Doc, it's been lonely. It's been lonely without Kitty."

While they were eating, Doc finally brought it up. "Matt, I wasn't gonna say anything till you did but you've been acting strange ever since Festus gave you that letter. What's going on? Is it bad news?"

"No, I mean, I don't know. I haven't read it yet."

"Well, for heaven's sake, why not?" Doc asked looking at Matt, trying to figure what had him worried.

"I hate to say it, Doc. But after all this time…"

Doc shook his head and swiped his mustache. "All this time?"

"Why would I get this letter now, Doc?"

"Well, Matt, you're not gonna know if you don't read it. And how can you be worried when you haven't even opened it yet?"

Matt turned the envelope to face Doc. Now Doc could see the return address and post mark. "Oh, my heavens. How long has it been? Matt you better open it."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3  
"The Test of Time"

The cool breeze was coming off of the ocean and into the open window of Kitty's hotel room along with the early morning sun. It wasn't bright just yet but it was enough to wake her. This was her final morning. As much as she enjoyed San Francisco, she was very anxious to head home to Dodge City.

She could still remember a time when that would have been the last place she ever wanted to call home. But now she just wanted to be back with Sam in the Long Branch, Newly, Doc and Festus bickering and most of all her cowboy's arms. That was home for her.

She was up and dressed. She had packed the night before. Daniel knocked. "Miss Russell, good morning. I'll take your bags if you're ready. Ma'am. And I'll be waiting outside in the carriage to take you to the train depot if you'd like to have breakfast."

Thank You Daniel, but I'll get something on the train. You can take the bags though. I'll be right down."

"Yes, Ma'am."

When she came to the lobby, Daniel was waiting. "Miss Russell, ready when you are."

Kitty checked out and followed him out front. Just out front, Edward was there. Kitty looked surprised. "Edward?"

"Kitty, Dear, I just wanted to see you before you left. Please let me apologize for upsetting you."

"That's not necessary." Kitty said and trying to move past him.

"Kitty, please. Don't go away angry with me."

"Fine, it's forgotten. Now I have a train to catch."

Daniel drove her to the depot then helped her with her bags. "Miss Russell, it's been my pleasure serving you while you were our guest. Hope you will be our guest again soon." He said.

"Daniel, thank you. It's been a pleasure. And I hope to visit again, very soon."

"Travel safe, Ma'am."

"I will."

Once on the train, Kitty found a quiet place to relax and read. The conductor remembered her as he came through. "Well, Miss Russell, is it?"

"Yes."

"Going home?"

"Oh, yes." She said smiling. "It's been a long trip."

"Well, if there's anything I can get you or do to make you more comfortable, please let me know."

"I will, thank you."

A few more people came on board as they made stops. Families traveling across country, children traveling to visit relatives, some even on their first train ride. Then people much like herself, just on business.

Kitty found herself watching the children so fascinated with their first trip. Much like she was as a child.

Back in Dodge, Matt sat with Doc and opened his letter. Doc had offered to walk back with him and let him read it alone, but Matt said, "No, that's ok, Doc. Stay. You're probably the only one I can talk to about this anyway." So he flipped it over, opened the seal and began to read.

_Dear Matt,_

_I know this letter is probably a shock, after all this time, but please know it's not that I wanted to write it. But I had too and it is time sensitive. I'm just hoping you'll get it before you see me. I should be in Dodge City early September. Matt, we need to talk. This is really important. Not something I can put into words on paper. Please, know I didn't mean to come back into your life this way. You'll understand when I see you. And I can explain. I do hope you've been well and happy._

Well, see you soon. I never stopped loving you.

When Matt got to that part he folded the letter, looked at Doc and said, "Oh, Doc."

"What, Matt? What is it? Everything alright?"

"No. No, I'm in trouble, Doc. Kitty comes home in a few days."

"Yeah, and? What's that have to do with this?"

"Oh, Doc."

"Ok, you said that already. Do you think you can give me something else?"

"She'll never understand."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4

"The Test of Time"

Matt wasn't sleeping much, not knowing what to expect. All he knew was that he had to figure out how he was going to explain his unexpected guest to Kitty. He couldn't keep his mind on anything. He knew he missed Kitty more then anything and was really excited to have her coming home. But when this all hit the fan… He knew what Kitty's temper was like. This was something he never thought he'd ever have to deal with.

Then he heard the morning stage. It may have well just run right over him. That would have felt better. That was the feeling every time one came in but today…

He stepped out of his office and walked towards the stage. When the door opened, there she was. Oh, she was a bit older now, hair not quite as blonde as it was before, but he still knew her on sight.

Doc just looked over at him. Matt nodded. As she stepped down, she walked over to Matt slowly. They stood for a brief moment, saying nothing. Now everyone was watching. Matt knew this would be gossip later exactly what he didn't want.

She spoke first. "Hello, Matt. I know this is your town I came to, but can I hug you anyway? Just as a hello?"

Matt hesitated, then said, "Sure, I guess that would be OK."

So she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's good to see you, Matt." Then she let go.

"How was the trip?" He asked.

"Ok, I guess. Hot when I started but it got better."

"Well, let's get you out of the street. I've got you a room at the Dodge House. You rest up we'll have supper later."

Doc approached them. "Well, hello. I'm Doctor Adams. This lug forgets his manners sometimes."

She laughed.

"Doc, this is Mike. Mike Yardner."

"Wow, I've never met a Mike that looked like you."

"Doc." Matt said surprised

My father wanted a boy."

"Let's get you to the hotel."

After Matt got Mike checked in, he told her he would come back and take her to supper. When he saw Doc down stairs. Doc just looked at him, shook his head, tugged his ear, rubbed his upper lip and laughed. "Kitty's coming home." And laughed again. "Ohhh… trouble? And you think missing a picnic made her mad. That's a cake walk!"

Matt and Mike went to Delmonico's for supper and of course all the town gossips were at it. They all knew Kitty wasn't back yet. Burke was the worst of all. It was around town faster then lightening that Matt was having supper with another woman while Kitty was away.

Then of course when Festus heard it, he didn't believe it. He came hurrying down to Delmonico's to see what all the talk was about. "Matthew, Matthew." He came running in before he paid any attention to Mike sitting there. "Ol' Burke is a sayin' yer havin' supper with another she-male while'st Miz Kitty's away. Now Matthew, I know'd you a wouldn't be doin' somein' like dat while'st Miz Kitty's away."

"Festus." Matt said while trying to shut him up. "Festus, this is Mike Yardner. She's a friend."

Mike just looked at Matt, taking notice to how uncomfortable he was. Especially when Festus mentioned Kitty.

"Festus, can we finish our supper? We're trying to talk about something important."

"Sure, Matthew. Oh, Barney says this is fur you. It's from Miz Kitty."

"Yeah, ok. Thanks, Festus."

"Matt. You look uncomfortable."

"No, just a bit tired. Haven't been sleeping well. Now, what was it you needed to explain to me that you couldn't say in a letter?"

"Matt, you remember how much we enjoyed being together while you were at my place?"

"Mike that was a long time ago."

"Yes, I know. And you weren't you. I know you were Dan. Matt, I'm sick. I've been sick for some time now."

"What? Do you want me to take you over to see Doc?"

"No, Matt. There's nothing your Doc can do."

"What is it?"

"The doctor back home says it's my heart. A few years back we had a bad influenza and lost a lot of people. I survived it then but it damaged my heart. And it just keeps getting weaker. Matt I don't have long."

"Mike, I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"Well, that's why I'm here. I need you…" She paused. "I need you to do something for me, well, not so much for me, but for Elizabeth."

"Sure, Mike, anything. Wait. Who's Elizabeth? Did I meet her and just don't remember her?"

Mike started to laugh. "No, you've never met her. She was born the year after you left. Well, nine months actually."

"The year after..?"

"Matt, do I need to do the math for you? Elizabeth is our daughter."

Matt just put his face in both hands in disbelief. "Our daughter?"

"Yes, Matt, our daughter."

Kitty was getting anxious, knowing she was almost home. She had missed Matt more then usual. They were finally at a point in their lives where things were going good. They were content. She couldn't wait to get off this train and away from people and alone with her cowboy. She wanted to show him how much she missed him. She was only half a day away. She was so excited, she could probably run the rest of the way.

Later, Matt had Doc check Mike over. She explained everything to Doc that she knew about the heart problem and he explained it all to Matt. Then they all went to the Long Branch and sat at the table. They both told Doc about Elizabeth (Beth).

Matt and Doc just passed looks between themselves. Talking without words so to speak. Then Matt asked, "Mike, where is Elizabeth now?"

"Oh, she's back on the ranch. I wanted to talk to you alone first so I could tell you everything. Then I figure I'll tell her."

"You mean she doesn't know about me?" Matt asked surprised.

"No, Matt. I wasn't sure I'd find you. Or how you'd take it when I told you. Well, she's my daughter. Oh, and if you see her don't call her Elizabeth, it's Beth, unless she's in trouble." Mike said as she laughed.

"What do you mean, 'if'?"

"Ok, bad choice of words." She said.

Doc looked at Matt. "So, Miss Yardner…"

"Oh, Doc, please, call me Mike, everyone does."

"Ok, Mike, do you plan on bringing Beth to Dodge?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead yet."

"We don't have to decide that all tonight." Matt said giving Doc a look.

Early the next morning, Festus got excited. He could hear the train whistle. He came running into the office. "Matthew, Matthew. The train's comin' in. Miz Kitty's home."

"Thanks, Festus."

Matt, Doc and Festus all went to the train depot and stood waiting for the passengers to exit. So many people were coming off. Then Kitty showed up in the doorway and looked around, scanning the crowd. Then it was as if everyone disappeared and all she saw was the one person she had waited to see. "Matt!" Not paying any attention to anyone around her, it was as if her feet left the ground. "Matt!" She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, I've missed you."

"Kitty, I'm so glad you're home." He put her down and said, "Let's get your things and get you home."

"Cowboy? You, Ok?"

"Miz Kitty," Festus said.

"Hi, Festus." She said giving him a hug. "I'm so plum happy yer home."

"Me too. Doc!"

"Kitty, welcome home, Honey. I've missed you."

"Miz Kitty, don't you worry yer self about yer thingys. I'll git um' to the Long Branch fur ya. You and Matthew jest celebrate your being home now."

"Cowboy? You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, Kitty. Just tired."

"You been out on the trail?"

"Oh, no. I've been here in town."

As they made their way to the Long Branch, Mike was standing outside of the hotel watching all the excitement.

Burke looked over at her and said, "Now the Marshal will be happy. Miss Kitty is home."

Mike just thought to herself, "Hummmm. So, Matt, that's the woman that you left to rush home to, I guess? You must love her. You couldn't wait to get back to her. And it sure looks like she loves you. I wonder did you ever tell her about me, about us. Well, now. Will you tell her about Elizabeth, your daughter? OUR DAUGHTER."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5  
"The Test of Time"

Everyone was gathered in the Long Branch. Sam was pouring drinks and Festus was having fun dancing around. Each of Kitty's friends were taking turns making a toast welcoming her home.

Finally, Kitty took her glass. "Now I 'd like to make a toast to all my friends, who to me are my family. As much as I hate going away and leaving you all, it's so wonderful knowing I have you all to come home to. Thank you all for being here."

Kitty took notice to Matt being distracted. She also noticed everyone else occasionally looking around. Not being sure exactly what it was about, she leaned into Matt's shoulder. "Cowboy," she said quietly, "can we talk alone?"

"Kitty? Is something wrong?"

"Let's go in my office."

"Kit..?"

"Matt, please?" She got up and walked through the office door. Matt followed.

Doc watched and told Sam to just keep things going.

Once in the office, "Kit, something wrong?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Matt knew from the look on her face she wasn't going to let it go. "Kit, honey, I told you."

"You told me nothing," she said. "Do you really think that after all these years that I don't know you, Cowboy? Does it have anything to do with the woman that was standing over at the hotel when we came from the depot? Please tell me it's not another outlaw girlfriend."

Totally stunned he looked at Kitty. "Woman?"

"Yes, tall, blonde, watched us all the way down the street. You wouldn't even look her way."

Not knowing what to say at the moment, he hesitated. "Honey, I was excited you were home."

"Matt, you have never missed a pretty woman as long as I've known you. Who is she?"

"Alright, Kit, can we talk about this later?"

"So you do know her."

"Honey, this isn't a conversation we need to have with all our friends in the other room. Ok, Matt, but when everyone's gone, we will have this conversation. Count on it."

Later the afternoon stage pulled in and when Mel opened the door, Festus helped out the passengers. There were two elderly women, their husband's were waiting for them, then a young boy and his Aunt, and last was a young girl. Pretty, blonde, blue eyes. She looked around like she was lost. Festus asked her if she was ok and was she meeting someone in town.

She looked up at him, smiled and said, "I'm not sure. I came here to find my mother. I've come a long way but I know she came to Dodge City. This is Dodge City, isn't it?"

Festus smiled and said "It sure di is Miz. Maybe I can help you find yer momma?"

"That's nice of you, Sir."

"You come with me." As they were walking they came up on Matt and Kitty on their way to Delmonico's. "Matthew, this here little girl is lookin' fur her momma."

Kitty looked at Matt. "Oh, Matt, we should be able to find her mother."

"Little gurl," Festus said, "this here is Miz Kitty and Marshal Dillon."

Kitty looked at the girl and asked, "What's your name?"

"Beth, Ma'am."

"Hello Beth."

Matt felt like he was kicked in the stomach. Something told him this wasn't good.

"Beth , what your mother's name?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, Mike. Mike Yardner." Kitty started to say something then she looked at Matt and her jaw tightened and her brow raised. Before Matt could say a word Kitty asked the question he didn't want her to ask. "Beth, how far did you travel?" Digging her fingers into Matt's arm.

"Oh, all the way from the Arizona Territory, Ma'am."

"Wow, that's a long way for such a young girl. How ol…"

Quickly Matt interrupted. "Let me see what we can do. In the meantime, let's get you a room. Kitty, I'll meet you at Delmonico's."

"No, I don't think so. I've suddenly lost my appetite. Festus, walk me back to the Long Branch please?"

"Yes, Miz Kitty."

Matt just rolled his eyes. Now he knew he had to tell Kitty more then he was ready to, at least right now. Matt took Beth to the Dodge House and to Mike's room.

When Mike came to her door, "Beth?"

"Momma!"

"Elizabeth Ann Yardner, what on earth are you doing here? And how did you get here?"

"I made Chalk tell me where you went. And I came here to find out why? Momma, I know something is wrong. But why did you come here? We don't know anyone here? Do we?"

"Beth, Honey, yes. But I can't explain it right now."

"The Marshal brought me right to you. Did he already know you were here?"

"Yes, Beth."

"And Miss Russell?"

"Oh, I..." Then she looked over at Matt. He rolled his eyes and kind of shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, Beth."

Matt then said to Mike, "Look, why don't you two talk. Let me go take care of something and I'll be back. Then the three of us can talk. Ok?"

"Sure, Matt. See you later."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6  
"The Test of Time"

Matt place both hands on the batwing doors of the Long Branch, scanning the room. He did not know if Kitty would be on the floor, in her office or upstairs. Taking a deep breath, giving the doors a push, dreading the conversation he knew he had to have, he wished he had had more time to prepare for. Well, to be truthful, there was no preparing for what was to come.

Not seeing her anywhere, he approached the bar. "Hi, Sam."

"Oh, hi, Marshal."

Before Matt could ask, Sam shifted his eyes to the upper level, then smiled and dropped his eyes. "Oh, Marshal, just thought I'd let you know, she's…"

Matt stopped him. "I know, Sam. I know." He made his way across the room, blew out his breath, then took the stairs two at a time. As he made his way down the hall, he muttered to himself, "Oh boy, here we go!" Matt tapped firmly on Kitty's door. "Kitty, it's me. Kitty, we need to talk. Can I come in?"

All he heard was silence. Then, "It's open!"

He could tell by her tone, this wasn't going to start off good at all. As he entered, Kitty had her back to him and she was staring out the window. Matt stood in a firm stance, with his hat in hand, twirling it. "Kit, look. I know you're upset right now. And I think I know what it is that you're upset about.

Kitty was stiff, her jaws tight. She was now taking deep breaths.

"Kit, I think we should talk abo…"

She quickly spun around. "OH! You think we should talk, do you? You know I'm upset and you think you know what it is about? NO! I'm not upset. I'm not upset with you. I'm DAMN FURIOUS WITH YOU! And just so we make sure you know what this is about, well let me tell you. Seventeen years ago you rode out of here for YOUR JOB, said you'd be gone a week."

Matt tried to speak. "Kit…"

"NO! Don't you say anything, Matt Dillon. It was six weeks, no, forty days. I know I counted them. I didn't sleep, I didn't eat. I waited every day for word as to weather you were lying dead out on some prairie, God knows where, or if someone buried you in some hole somewhere and I'd never know it. And I never, Matt, never turned out that light, because, because…"

Suddenly, along with the anger, came the tears but she was doing her best to fight them back. "I wanted to go looking for you. Then that day, we got word you were alive…" Kitty was now pacing and shaking, a mixture of nerves and anger. "Then when you made it back here and Doc said you were alright and you told us about what happened…"

Matt tried again, "Kit, about that…"

"Don't, I'm not finished. When you told me the story about the rancher, Mike Yardner, who found you and took care of you, saved your life, I was so grateful to him. Seems you left out a little part of that story. Maybe how GRATEFUL YOU WERE!?"

"Kit, Honey, listen…" Matt started to move closer to her and reach out to hold her.

Kitty backed up. "Don't touch me."

"Come on, Kit."

"Did you have to… have to…" Now she could no longer hold back the tears. "Matt, I have loved you better then half my life, and I accepted it when you said we couldn't have a normal family life. I didn't like it but I loved you, so I accepted it. Then you go and play house with this Mike!? What was it Matt? Is she different? Was she offering you something I can't offer you?"

"Oh, now wait one minute here, Kitty. You know I love you."

"Matt, you've never lied to me, at least I never thought you had."

"Kitty, I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you Mike was a woman and that..."

Now there were full on spill of tears. "You made love to her while I was here, not knowing if you were dead or alive! You forgot that part!"

Now she was really pacing.

Finally, Matt, not able to stand her pacing anymore, grabbed both of her shoulders. "Honey, please, stand still. Better yet, come here and sit down with me." He poured them both a drink. "Here drink this." He said handing her the glass. Kitty, Honey, I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. It wasn't like you think."

"Oh, right!" She mumbled.

"Kit, if you'll let me, I'll try to explain. Honey, please."

Kitty wasn't saying anything.

"When Mike first found me, I had no idea who I was or where I was from. All my papers were gone, my badge was gone, no identification at all. You know that. I told you all this."

Kitty sat with her arms folded and just stared at Matt while he talked, trembling inside.

"Mike had no idea who I was. She even gave me a name. 'Dan'. I helped her out around the place as a way to pay her back."

Then Kitty blurted out, "And helped yourself right into her bed?"

"No! Well, yeah, we did sleep together. But, Kit, all the time deep inside I knew I belonged somewhere else. And I wasn't sure, but I felt as though there even may be someone else. Kit, I'm not gonna lie to you. We were there alone, yes, and she is a beaut…"

Kitty arched her brow. "Go on, say it. She's a beautiful woman."

"Honey, she knew I didn't love her. I did care about her. I was very grateful to her for all she had done for me." Matt sat back down next to Kitty and with both hands he was rubbing her arms. "Honey, I love you, and that isn't gonna change. I can't change what happened but please don't do this. Please? I need you. You're a part of me. Kit, Honey, it was one time, then when she found out who I was and told me, she sent me home. She knew I wouldn't stay, once I remembered who I was."

"Oh, I'm sure she wanted you too." She added.

"Maybe, but I told her I had to come back to Dodge. I had a life here. Then she figured it out herself that there must have been someone special. I swear, Kit. I never meant to hurt you. And not telling you Mike was a woman… well..."

"And Beth?"

Matt stood silent, trying to come up with the words.

"Cowboy. I can do the math." The burning stream of tears rolled down her face. Matt pulled her close, holding her tight. "Honey, I am so sorry. I still can't get use to it either."

"What?" Kitty pulled back and looked at Matt. "You didn't know?"

"No, Honey, I didn't know about Beth. I just found out a few days ago. That's part of the reason Mike is here."

"Why? Why after all this time, Matt?"

"Mike wants me to look after Beth."

"Look after her? Why?" Kitty asked.

"Kit, Mike is sick. She doesn't have long and since I'm Beth's father, well…"

"Oh, Matt! That poor girl. She so young. How is she handling it?"

"I don't think she knows." Matt looked baffled. "I don't think Mike has told her yet. And Kit, Beth also don't know that I'm her father yet either."

Kitty cupped Matt's face in her hands. "Cowboy, what are you gonna do?"

"First we have to tell her about me. Then I guess Mike will tell her about her illness."

Kitty stood and took a deep breath. Matt walked up behind her wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Honey, I have to go and talk to Mike and Beth. Will you…"

"Matt, I need some time to sit with all of this. Go, go do what you must."

"Kitty, I don't want to leave with things unsettled."

She just turned and wrapped her arms around him. "I need time, Matt."

He lifted her chin, brushed away the tears from her cheeks and kissed her softly. "I love you." Then he walked out the door.

After the door closed behind him, Kitty walked to the window and watched him cross the street and enter the Dodge House. She could feel her chest tighten and her eyes fill again. She walked to the bed and crawled up into it and held the pillow Matt usually slept on. Holding it close to her body, she curled up and continued to cry, till she fell asleep.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7  
"The Test of Time"

Walking down the second hallway that was going to change his life, Matt again had to prepare himself for the reaction of yet another woman. A much younger woman. But a woman none the less. In his mind, twice in one day was really more then he could handle, and if she started crying… Gosh, a woman crying. That was something that always made him uneasy. But now, especially, these were his women.

He braced himself, then knocked and said, "Mike, it's me Matt." The door opened. To some degree he was hoping Mike had already told her. But from the look on Mike's face, no such luck.

"Matt, please come in. Sit. Can I get you a drink?"

He was very nervous and fiddling with the brim of his hat. Then the door opened and Beth walked in. "Hello, Marshal."

"Beth."

"Momma, what did you need to see me about?"

"Beth, Honey, come sit. There's something we need to talk to you about."

"Momma, what is it?"

"Beth, this isn't going to be easy."

"Momma? What's wrong?" Beth could tell from the expression in her mother's eyes that something was troubling her. "And what does this have to do with the Marshal?"

"Honey, please, give me a minute. We'll explain everything to you."

"Momma, your starting to scare me."

"No, I don't want to do that." Mike added, putting her arms around her daughter's shoulders. "I need you to just listen. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Ok." After taking what seemed like the longest breath, Mike sat next to Beth and said, "Beth, you remember about a year or so ago when everyone back home was down with influenza? And we lost so many and how sick I was? And you and Chalk had to take care of me for so long till I could get back on my feet?"

"Yes, Momma. But you did and now we're all fine."

"I thought so too, honey."

"We're not?" Beth questioned.

"The influenza's gone but it has left damage to my heart."

"Well, we'll get you medicine from Doctor Emmett." Beth said quickly.

"No, Beth, it won't help. I've seen Doctor Emmett."

"Momma, what are you saying to me then?"

"Beth, Honey…" Mike was trying to hold back tears. "Doctor Emmett says it won't be much longer for me. My heart is getting weaker."

Beth jumped up. "NO! NO! Momma, we'll find another doctor, one that can fix your heart. I'll go talk to Doctor Adams. He's been a doctor longer then Doctor Emmett. He'll know what to do. I need you, Momma." Now Beth was crying and ranting. "Daddy's gone, now you're telling me you're gonna leave me too? You can't. You just can't."

Then she looked at Matt and suddenly asked the question. "And what does he have to do with all of this?"

Mike and Matt just stared at one another. Matt got a lump in his throat. "Beth, that's the other part of what your mother and I wanted to talk to you about. Beth, you won't be alone. I'll be here for you."

Looking totally confused, Beth passively said. "Why? Why does any of this mean anything to you?"

Mike and Beth were holding each other and Mike pulled Beth's chin up and said. "Come here, Sweetheart. I need to explain something to you. When you were growing up, I always told you that your father was Johnny Yardner but…"

Now Beth was staring at her intensely. "You mean he wasn't my Daddy?"

"No, Beth. Matt's your father." The room went completely silent for what seemed like forever.

"What? Why?"

"Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" Then looking over at Matt, "And why didn't you ever come around or stay to take care of me? Didn't you want me? Didn't you love Momma?"

"Beth, slow down, slow down." Matt was trying to get a word in. "I didn't know."

"OH, you didn't know." She answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Beth! Young Lady, I won't have you talk like that." Mike said. "Now you just wait and listen. I never told Matt about you. He just found out a few days ago."

"How come?" She asked.

"Well, Beth, if you must know the whole story…"

"Yes, Momma, I want to know."

"Alright, come over here. Well, Matt was shot and injured and I found him out on the large scape of land we have over the hill. You know where I mean?"

"Yeah, I know."

"I got him back to the house. He was unconscious for a week or so but I nursed him back to health. But he had no idea who he was or where he came from or what had happened to him. I gave him a name. I called him 'Dan'. I had to call him something. We started to get close. But…"

"But what, Momma?"

Then Matt added, "Beth, even though I didn't know who or where I was from, I had a gnawing feeling I belonged somewhere. I just didn't have the answers. And yes, like Mike says, we were attracted to each other, physically; I think we both knew as long as I didn't know who I was or where I came from, it wouldn't really work."

Then Mike finished telling the story. "Beth, then the man who shot him, told me who he was and as soon as I knew, I realized I had to tell him. I knew there would be people worried about him. So I sent him away and let him go. Beth I would have loved it if he could've stayed. But it wasn't meant to be. He belonged to someone else. Then I found out I was going to have you. And for me in some way, I still had a part of him. Beth, Honey, I'm so sorry. I never meant to lie to you. And, Matt, I never meant to lie to you either. I never meant to hurt either one of you. Can either one of you or both of you ever forgive me?"

Beth just hugged her mother. "Momma, of course, I forgive you."

"Matt?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Mike." And he smiled at both of them. Then he looked at Beth. "Beth, think you can forgive your ol' Man?"

"Wow! This is gonna take some getting used to."

While Mike and Beth were in an embrace, Matt put his arms around them both.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8  
"The Test of Time"

Matt went about his usual night rounds. It was quiet, this gave him time to mull over everything that had taken place. Things actually went better in telling Beth he was her father then he thought it would. Probably because she never knew Johnny Yardner. But he was still a stranger to her and there was so much neither one of them knew about the other.

So much was going through his mind now he has a full grown daughter. Well almost, anyway. "Now I have to worry about who will find out. And then there is the fact that she is about to lose the only parent she ever knew, then when that happens…"

He didn't know what to do with a daughter. There were things she'd need help with, things she'd need a woman for, which then brought him to Kitty.

He knew what all this was doing to her, how this was hurting her. After all the years he had told her over and over again why they couldn't have the kind of life she wanted the house, home, a family… "All because of my job and this badge."

Then he looked up to the upper level of the Long Branch. It was dark, but then again, there were still customers down stairs. Maybe all wasn't lost yet. She said she needed time….

"I know Kitty loves me." He thought to himself. "She's hurt right now but I know she still loves me. She said she needs time, she didn't say we were over. That's got to be a good sign. Oh, who you kiddin' Dillon? Why didn't you just tell her the truth years ago? Now it's come back to bite you in the…"

Matt turned quickly only to see Doc. "You take to talking to yourself now, have you?" Laughing at Matt.

"Doc. I didn't hear you sneak up on me."

"Yeah, I know." Still snickering. "So, what's on your mind, Matt? I figure about now you need to talk."

"You know, Doc, I really don't think it would help."

"Let me guess. Kitty is sore at you. Beth too?"

Matt jumped in about there and said, "Well no, Beth surprised me. Yeah, at first she was, because she thought I knew about her and didn't care. But after Mike and I explained things, she was ok. She's not dealing too well with the news about Mike but that's to be expected."

"And Kitty?"

"Doc, I... I don't know what to do."

"Matt, give her time. Just give her time. There is no one, and I mean no one, in this world that loves you more than that woman loves you. She's hurt. What's been dropped on her is exactly what you have told her for over twenty years that you two could never have all because this." Doc tapped on Matt's badge. "But she accepted it because she did love you. And not only did she learn that you were with someone else…"

Matt quickly said, "But, Doc, you know I had no idea…"

Doc put his hand up to stop him. "Matt, yes I know you didn't know who you were and deep down when she has time to think about it, without the anger, she'll know that too. You two will get through this, Matt. Have a little faith. Now I'm going to bed. Good night."

Matt decided he would stop at the Long Branch. Sam was behind the bar, the crowd was dwindling down.

As he walked into the bar, Sam just smiled. "Marshal? Can I get you a beer?"

"Sam, no I…"

"Marshal, she went up a few minutes ago."

"Thanks, Sam."

"I'm just gonna take these things in the back then lock up." Sam figured he'd give him a chance to head up the stairs if he wanted.

Matt took the stairs two at a time. Then when he got to the door, he knocked lightly and waited.

Kitty called out, "Sam, what is it? You need me for something?"

He took a deep breath, then answered. "Kit, it's me, Matt."

"Oh, Matt, it's open."

As he entered the room, he stopped and just stared for a moment. Kitty was within a few feet from him, in a beautiful soft lilac chiffon gown, with her copper curls falling down her shoulders. Everything in him wanted to scoop her up in his arms and let her know how much he loved and wanted her.

"Well, Cowboy, you gonna just stand there? Or do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, a drink sounds good." He said with a slight stutter. "Kit, are you alright?"

"If you mean, am I gonna throw something at you, don't worry. I'm not. Matt, honestly, I don't know how I feel. But I'm trying. It's not easy, not at all."

"Kit, honey, I know."

"Do you? Do you, Matt? You know, while I was away in San Francisco, I counted the days till I'd be back here to be with you. And when I got off that saw you, I felt like I was going to burst. Then when we walked up the street and I saw her standing watching us, I knew. I just knew something... something was wrong."

"But, Kit, it doesn't have to be. This doesn't have to hurt us. Kit, if we just try we can get past this."

"Matt, I know when I met you… I know what I was and you did too. But when I came to Dodge, even when I came to work for Bill Pence, I only worked on the floor. I left that part of my life behind."

"Kit, wait, we don't have to talk about that."

"No, listen please? Matt, you have been the only man I've…"

Now he moved across the room and pulled her into his arms. "Honey, stop. I know. And I'd like to say that too. And I can, if you think of me speaking in terms of my soul, mind and heart. Kitty, what happened between Mike and me, it was physical. It wasn't me in the same sense._ I_ wasn't me. Do you understand that? It would have never happened if I knew who I was."

He just continued to hold her as close as he could, hoping she wouldn't pull away. "Kitty, please tell me we will be alright. I need you, Kit. I love you. Please don't throw us away."

They sat together on the settee, holding one another.

Their silence was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Miss Kitty, I'm sorry to bother you but there's someone looking for the Marshal."

"Thank you, Sam." Kitty said. "He'll be right there. I guess you'd better see what that is."

"I'm sorry, Kitty. I'll take care of it and…"

"Don't worry about it."

Matt went to the landing. "Sam, who's looking for me?" Then he saw Beth.

"It's me, Marshal. I'm sorry. I know it's getting late. I saw you come this way. I was hoping we could maybe have breakfast tomorrow and talk. If that's ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be fine. And you don't have to call me Marshal." Matt said with a boyish smile.

"Oh, well I wasn't sure what to call you. Ummm, can I just call you Matt for now? Dad feels strange just yet."

"Sure Matt's fine."

"Ok then. Good night, Matt."

When he came back to the room, Kitty was sleeping on the settee. He just smiled, walked over, picked her up, carried her over to their bed, placed her down softly, removed his boots and outer clothes, curled up with her and just held her while she slept. He just wanted her to know he was there and always would be.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9

"The Test of Time"

As the sun came up, Kitty started to stir then she realized Matt was still there, holding her while she slept. She tried to move easily so not wake him but as soon as he felt her movement he was awake.

"Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. But wasn't I over…"

Matt just smiled. "Yeah, I carried you."

"I'm sorry, I must have been more tired then I thought. Matt, I know you wanted to…"

"No, Kitty, it's ok. We can talk later. You needed the sleep."

"Matt, last night when Sam said…"

He stopped her. "Kit, it was Beth. She saw me come here. She wanted to know if I would agree to have breakfast with her today and talk."

"Oh, Matt. I'm sorry. I never asked how she took you telling her you were her fa…ther." As she finished the sentence, her voiced tapered off and she dropped her eyes.

"Kitty, it's ok. I know this is hard for you."

"No, Matt. Is she alright? How did she take it?"

"Kit, she surprised me. At first she was upset with me but then after she calmed down, it got better."

"Cowboy, she's a kid. It's gonna take some time. You have to give her time."

"And you, Kit?" He added.

"Time, Cowboy? Time? Look, go have breakfast. We can talk later. Beth has a lot she has to say I'm sure. And, Matt, listen. Just listen. Her whole world has been turned up side down."

Matt met Beth in the lobby of the Dodge House. She came bouncing down the stairs. "Good morning, Matt!"

"Well, good morning, Beth. I see you're an early riser."

"Have to be on the ranch, work to do."

"So, what kind of appetite do you have?"

"Momma says enough for three people."

As she laughed he said, "Well, I guess you are my girl."

Beth just looked up and smiled. "Well let's go eat."

And they headed for Delmonico's.

Sitting quietly, trying hard to keep her mind on the figures in front of her, and not on the previous days events, Kitty sat in her office, staring at the ledger in front of her. But no matter what, her mind kept going back to the same thing.

Then came a knock and Sam opened the door. "Miss Kitty, excuse me. But there's someone asking to see you. I told him you were busy but he just keeps insisting."

Shaking her head, "That's ok, Sam, I'll see him. Show him back."

And a minute later, she heard Sam say, "Jjust this way Mister. Through this door."

Then she heard his voice. "Hello, Kitty."

Quickly she turned, and with her brow raised and hands on her hips said, "Edward? Edward La Fountaine, what on earth are you doing here in Dodge?"

"Oh, now, Kitty, my dear. I just couldn't leave things as we left them in San Francisco. I'd never forgive myself."

Shaking her head, "Now Edward…"

"Kitty, Dear, please. Can I at least buy you breakfast?"

"I'm too busy. I can't." She said.

"Ok, then at least take the time for coffee. Please?"

"Edward, what is this all about?"

"Have coffee with me, please."

"Oh, alright. Sam, I'll be back in a bit, just going for coffee. I won't be long."

"Sure, Miss Kitty." Sam answered.

Sitting in Delmonico's Beth and Matt were having their breakfast and he was telling her about Dodge. Then she decided to ask about his life. "So, Matt. Do I have grandparents, aunts, uncles?"

"I'm afraid not, Beth. My father, your grandfather, was a Texas Ranger and he was killed in the line of duty. And my mother, your grandmother, died of an illness when I was a young boy. I was an only child. I was taken in by a family. They raised me till I was oh, about sixteen. Then I went out on my own."

"Wow, what did you do?"

"For starters, got myself in a mess of trouble. Mischief, raised some hell with friends. Then I met a Marshal, Adam Kimbro. He took me under his wing, straightened me out, taught me a lot then made me his deputy. Then later I moved on and came here to Dodge City and went to work for a Marshal Josh Stryker. Then when he stepped down, they made me Marshal. They were both good men, Beth."

"So do you have a family here in Dodge?"

"A family?" He repeated.

"Yeah, you know, wife, kids and so on?"

Matt just smiled. "No, no wife and you're my only kid."

"So, when you rushed back here to Dodge, was there someone speci…"

Now Matt's face was slightly crimson. "Do you always ask so many questions?"

"Hey, I have a lot of years to get caught up on. I need to learn about my father."

"But do you have to do it all over breakfast? Your food is getting cold."

She could see she had embarrassed him a little. "Ok, it can wait some. But I figure it's probably that nice pretty redheaded lady. Miss Russell. That was her name, wasn't it?"

"What? Who?"

"Your someone special. Miss Russell?"

"I thought you were going to finish eating."

Now she was laughing. "Oh, OK."

"How about I show you around? Maybe you want to shop. I'll take you over to Mr. Jonas' shop."

"Sure, thanks." As they left Delmonico's Beth noticed Kitty from across the street and started to wave. "Hello Miss Russell."

Kitty couldn't help but find the girl lighthearted and refreshing. Even with all that was happening to her.

Matt looked up and noticed the man standing with Kitty. This didn't sit well, especially that he had his hand on her back.

Kitty and Edward walk towards Matt and Beth. "Hello, Beth, I see your are finding your way around Dodge?"

"Yes, Ma'am. With Matt's help. We just had breakfast and he's going to show me where things are. Momma's resting. She didn't sleep well."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Kitty said. "Matt, this is an old friend, Edward La Fountaine. Edward, this is Marshal Matt Dillon. And this is Miss Beth Yardner. Well, I won't keep you. We were just going for coffee. I hope you enjoy yourself, Beth."

"Oh, thank you, Ma'am."

Matt just looked at Kitty, then said, "Beth, can you wait for me over there? I'll be just a minute."

"OK. Matt."

"Kitty, can I see you for a minute? Alone?"

"Edward, will you excuse me?"

"Oh, yes, Kitty, Dear."

"Ok, Matt, what is it?"

"Kitty, Edward. Who is he? And what's this 'Kitty Dear'?"

"Now, Matt, he's an old friend from New Orleans. I ran into him in San Francisco and…"

"In San Francisco?"

"Matt, keep your voice down. Yes, in San Francisco and then he showed up here this morning."

"And what does he want?"

"Wait a minute here. What is this?" Now Kitty's anger was building. "Oh, Marshal. Don't you worry. There won't be any surprises you didn't know about. Because I'll tell you now if you really want to know. Edward wants me to "MARRY HIM!"

"What!?"

"You heard me. He proposed."

"Kitty, you can't marry him. You don't love him. You love me."

"Is that a fact?" She yelled.

Now both Edward and Beth had no idea what to do or say. They were now drawing attention to themselves, something they never did before.

Now Kitty's temper was getting the better of her, but she realized Beth was watching them. She wanted to scream at him but instead, she just clinched her teeth, and her fist, and said, "Matt Dillon, you make me CRAZY!" And stormed off.

Doc came up, throwing his hands in the air. "What in thunder are the two of you doing?"

Matt's eyes were bulging with frustration. "Doc, that woman makes me CRAZY!"

Now Beth cracked up laughing. "And what are you laughing at?" Matt asked her.

She was trying to stop her laugh. "Well it's funny that you both say the same things about the other. And well, I was right too."

Matt was looking at her from the side. "About what?"

"She is your someone special. Look, Matt. Momma explained to me last night that she didn't know who exactly the woman was, but that there was someone who was very special to you back here in Dodge that was in your life for a very long time. And that, that is who your heart belongs to. Momma knows that. She knew it then and knows it now."

Edward just looked at Matt, not sure what to say. And after seeing him angry, figured it best not to say much. He just walked back towards the Long Branch.

Doc walked into the Long Branch. "Sam, can I have a beer? Never mind, make it a whiskey. Kitty, Honey, I want to talk to you."

"Oh, not now, Doc."

"Yes, Honey, now."

"Doc, I'm not in the…"

"I don't care if your in the mood or not. Now we're gonna talk, or I'm gonna talk and your gonna listen." He turned to Edward and said. "In Private."

Kitty, with a huffed attitude, said, "Doc! Edward is my guest."

"Good, then he'll understand we need to talk."

"Edward, will you excuse my rude friend here and give us a minute?" She asked.

"Take all the time you need. I'll be at the hotel." And he left.

"Now, Curly, what is up with you?"

"Kitty, I want you to sit down here and listen to me. I'm gonna say some things and I know you aren't gonna like everything I say. But I can't stand watching what is happening anymore."

"What?"

"I've known you and Matt a long time."

"I know." Kitty said.

"And you both are like my own son and daughter."

"Curly, look…"

"No, quiet. Just listen. I introduced you two kids and slowly watched you kids fall in love. Oh, you think I didn't see, but these ol' eyes see more then you know. I know you thought you two were being discrete and in public you were. But a blind man could have seen the way you two felt about one another. For over twenty years now, I've watched the trials and tribulation the both of you have gone through, all in the name of love. Love for one another.

I'd like to think things could always be perfect for you both. But from experience we all know that's not so. Kitty, Honey, I'm not gonna say he made a mistake. Because he would have had to be aware of his actions to know it was a mistake. Honey, what happened, happened. Was it a good thing? Was it a bad thing? That depends on who you ask.

Right now, for you, it's painful. One because it happened and two because he didn't tell you. But he didn't want to hurt you and he knew how you'd be about it. And, well, look at you. Do you think Matt would have done this to you on purpose?"

She started to speak. "At at. I'm not finished. That big lug, that over-grown civil servant, loves you more than anything in this world. And, ok, now he has a daughter. But, Honey, that's not going to take anything away from what he feels for you. Don't punish him. He's doing that enough for the both of you."

"Curly," she waited, "can I speak now?" Giving him a soft smile.

"Go ahead." As he waved his hand.

"I hear you. And I know what you are saying. I know Matt loves me and no one knows, better than you, how much I love him, Curly. You know I can't live without him."

"Yes, I know that."

"But sometimes he just makes me crazy." As she was talking, Beth was in the doorway.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10

"The Test of Time"

Matt saw Edward walk into the Dodge House, so he followed him. As Edward was climbing the stairs, Matt called him. "LaFontaine! Wait, I want to talk to you."

Edward stopped. "What is it, Marshal? What can I do for you?"

They walked into the lounge area of the hotel. "Is what Kitty said true? Did you come here to ask her to marry you?"

"Shouldn't you be talking to Kitty about this?" Edward said.

"Look, LaFontaine. I'm asking you. And I'm not in a mood to play games."

"Well, I asked her in San Francisco but…"

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Are you blind, man? Kitty is a beautiful woman."

Matt rolled his eyes. "I know that. But why now? Kitty says you're an old friend."

"Marshal, is Kitty your woman?"

"Well, I… I 'd like to think so. Kitty and I have been together a long time."

"She didn't tell me that you were together, Marshal."

"I'd appreciate if you left town." Matt demanded.

"I've committed no crime, Marshal. I'll stay as long as Kitty wants me to."

Matt's face turned bright red and he stormed out!

Beth standing hearing everything Doc had said to Kitty and finally said, "It's me, isn't it?"

Kitty turned quickly, shocked to see Beth standing in the doorway. "Oh, Beth. Beth, Sweetheart, no. No! How long have you been standing there?"

"A few minutes." She answered. "This is all about me, isn't it?"

"Sweetheart, no. It's not about you. I'm sorry you overheard this."

Doc also added, "I'm sorry too now, Beth. This isn't about you. This is about things that happened before you were even born."

"Miss Russell, Momma explained to me how I came about. And she and Matt explained everything to me…"

"Beth, please come and sit. I want you to understand."

"Miss Russell, I know who you are."

"You do?"

"I know you are special to Matt. You're his woman. He loves you and you love him. Right?"

"Beth. I…"

"Miss Rus..."

"Call me Kitty."

"Ok, Miss Kitty. I heard you telling Doctor Adams here how much you love him and couldn't live without him." Beth was smiling at Kitty. "And believe it or not, I'm old enough to understand that it is hurtful to you that you had to find out that I'm his daughter by another woman during a time when he was your man."

"Beth…" Kitty was uncomfortable having this conversation with her.

"Miss Kitty, Momma knows Matt's yours."

"Oh, Beth…"

"I need to ask you something, Miss Kitty. It's the reason I actually came here today. I want to take Momma home. Back to our home and spend what time she has left together. And I want Matt to make the trip with us. Just so I know I get her there safely. But I want you and Matt to be OK with this."

"Oh, Beth, Sweetheart, that is going to be strictly up to him. Matt makes his own decisions. But do you think your mother is up to the trip?"

"Yeah, I think she really wants to go home."

"Doc, maybe you should talk to Matt about this."

"Ok, Kitty, I will."

"Beth, let me walk you back to the hotel." Kitty said.

As they crossed the street, Matt approached them. "Hi, Matt." Beth said. "I wanted to talk to you about taking Momma home. Doctor Adams said he's going to look in on her and then talk to you and me. I'm going to go up with him. See you later."

"Ok, honey, bye."

Kitty started to turn and walk back towards the Long Branch. "Kitty, wait. Please?"

"What?" She said without turning around.

"Kit, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Kit, not here in the middle of Front Street."

"Fine. Come on, I'll buy you a drink." He followed her in. "Well?" She asked.

"Kit, can we do this in private?"

"Whiskey or beer?"

"I don't care."

"Come on in the office. Sam, I'll be in here if you need me."

"Sure, Miss Kitty." He said.

As they walked through the door, Matt looked back at Sam. "Sam, don't bother us for anything or anyone unless it's urgent. Please?"

"But Miss Kit..."

"I'll handle her."

"Yes, Marshal." And Sam just smiled.

Kitty walked in the office first and when Matt walked in behind her, she still had her back to him. He kicked the door shut. That got her attention and she spun around. "What…?"

But before she could say another word, he grabbed her up in his arms and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. She tried to push him away mumbling, "Matt, what are..."

But he wouldn't let go. She was finding it hard to fight him. She wanted to stay mad but the more he held her tight the harder it was. She pulled back briefly. "Matt, what are you doing?"

"Trying to kiss you, if you'd just be quiet." He said.

"Matt, you…you make me soooo furious!"

"Good."

"Damn it!"

"Show me how furious you are." And he kissed her again. But this time he wouldn't let her pull away. Little by little he felt the fight go out of her and it was replaced with the same passion he had for her. He started to kiss her on the neck. "Now that's the Kitty I remember, the Kitty I've been missing, the Kitty I know and love and… Oh, Honey. Send this guy away." He felt her body start to stiffen.

"What? Wait a minute. Is that what this is all about? You come in here and you think you can…"

"Kit, no. That's not what I meant."

"Matt! Ohhh, UGH! And to think that I was even going to… Just leave!"

"Kitty, wait. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, I didn't want you to..."

"Matt, just go!"

"No! We're gonna talk about this, Kitty."

"Matt, I want you to go. I want you out of here. Now! I should have known better then to… ugh! You make me crazy, Matt Dillon!"

Matt just threw his hand up in the air and left the office, wishing he wouldn't have mentioned Edward at all. As he walked past Sam, he just threw his hands up and shook his head. "That temper."

Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

Doc and Beth went in to check on Mike. She explained to Doc that she wanted to return to her ranch. He said he agreed it would be fine, as long as it was sooner then later but that she and Beth shouldn't go alone in case there were problems.

Then Beth stopped at Matt's office. "Matt, got a minute?"

"Sure, Beth. Come in and sit down. What do you need?"

"Well, I just came from Momma's room and Doctor Adams says we can go back home but should do it soon before Momma get any weaker. The thing is, I want you to go with us. Just so I know we'll get there safe. But I don't want this to be a problem. I talked with Miss Kitty about it and she said it was your decision to make."

Edward stopped by the Long Branch. Sam told him Kitty was working in her office. Kitty heard them talking and came out. "Sam, that's alright. Edward, follow me." Once in the office she asked him, "Why are you here? I thought I made myself clear in San Francisco."

"But, Kitty dear. This afternoon it appeared you may have had a change of heart."

"Oh no, Edward. I've not changed my mind."

Then what was…"

She stopped him before he finished. "Forget that. That was nothing."

"Oh? Well, _Nothing_ ordered me out of town."

"He what?"

"Your Marshal friend. He ordered me out of town." Edward was enjoying this.

Kitty furrowed her brow. "For what reason?"

"You, my dear one. You. I told him I'll stay as long as you want me to."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes, Sam. What is it?"

"Miss Kitty, I'm sorry. There's a man here looking for the Marshal and Mrs. Yardner? It's about her daughter Beth."

"I'm coming out, Sam." When she came to the bar, standing there was a big man. Kitty looked at him and said, "Hello, may I help you."

"Yes, Ma'am. As I was telling your bartender here, I was looking for the Marshal. He wasn't in his office, and someone on the street told me I should talk to you. You are Miss Kitty, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. And you are…?"

"You can call me Chalk, Ma'am."

"Well, Chalk. Let's see what we can do to help you out. Sam says you were here about Mrs. Yardner's daughter, Beth."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Please, call me Kitty."

"After Mike left to come here looking to see the Marshal here, Matt Dillon isn't it?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Then Beth disappeared."

"Well, Mr. Chalk, you don't have to worry. Beth is here in Dodge. Mrs. Yardner is over at the Dodge House. So is Beth. And you'll probably find the Marshal there as well. It's just across the street."

"Much obliged."

As Chalk walked across the street, Matt was coming out of the hotel. "Marshal? Marshal Dillon?"

"Yeah."

"My name is Chalk. I'm a friend of Mike Yardner's. Miss Kitty, over at the Long Branch, told me I could find Mike and Beth here at the hotel."

"Yes, that's right."

"How is she?"

"Tired but good. She wants to go home. We were just making arrangements to do just that."

Chalk stopped and looked at Matt. "We?"

"Well, Beth wanted me to go with them to see that they got home safe."

"Well, Marshal, I'd like to go see her now. Maybe we can chat later?"

"Sure." Matt said. "My office is down the street."

After seeing Mike and talking to both her and Beth, Chalk wanted to be the one to take them back to the ranch. Mike explained to Chalk that Matt was Beth's father but he still wanted to have as much time with her as he could, so they agreed. And Beth understood. So, Beth and Chalk stopped at Matt's office and explained to him. And she told him that she still wanted to come back and spend time in Dodge so they could get to know one another more. But for now, she wanted as much time with her momma as she had left.

So, Matt agreed.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT.11

"The Test of Time Conclusion

All the arrangements were made. Doc had made sure that Mike had enough medicine to hold her for the trip home and he gave Chalk strict instructions on what to do if she needed any help and names of Doctors along the way.

Beth had stopped by the Long Branch to say goodbye to Kitty, Doc, Sam and Festus. And then she would finally say her goodbyes to Matt. But they sat and made plans for visits.

It was hard for him now to say goodbye. He was just getting used to the idea of her being around and that she was part of his life. Things were still a bit strained between him and Kitty, but she could see what it was doing to him.

After the train pulled away, they all seemed quiet. Matt went to his office. Doc and Festus were sitting in the Long Branch playing checkers. Newly had gone to Hays for Matt. Kitty and Sam were just cleaning glasses at the bar.

Finally Kitty walked over to Doc and Festus. "When are you two ever gonna learn to play checkers?" Then she showed Festus three quick moves to help him beat Doc at the game.

Matt walked in and looked around the room. Then Kitty looked at him with her hands on her hips. "Well, do you want a drink?"

"NO!"

"Well, then what?"

"We need to settle this in private."

"Matt, I don't want to talk about it." And she turned and walked towards the office door.

"Damn it Kitty!" With one quick swoop, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs.

All the while she yelling. "Matt! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Scream all you want. We're gonna settle this now!"

"MATT DILLON! I NEVER…!"

"Yeah I know. But you will now."

"DAMN IT. MATT!"

Doc swiped his mustache and stood. "Well, I think I have things to do in the office. See you all later."

Festus said, "Sam, I think mebe Louie wants to play me sum checkers. See ya."

When they got to the room, Matt slammed the door shut.

"Are you gonna put me down now?"

"Ok. Here you're down." He stood her down.

"Now what is this all about? Making a fool of yourself."

"We're gonna settle this thing once and for all."

"What thing?"

"You know damn well, what thing."

Kitty was standing with her back stiff and shoulders squared. He grabbed both shoulders. "Ahhh, Kitty. What is it gonna take? I don't want to lose you, Kit. I don't want to lose us. I know I was wrong."

"Oh, Matt. No don't. Let's not go through this again. It's over."

"Why, Kit?"

"Why? What do you mean? Because I don't want to do this anymore? Matt, that's why. Yes, it hurt and I don't like that it happened. I hate that it happened. I don't want to share you with any other woman. But, Matt, it's over."

"But, Kitty, we've managed to get through so many things. Why can't we get through this?"

"What? Cowboy, what are you talking about?"

"Kit, it doesn't have to be over. We have withstood the test of time."

"Cowboy. Stop. Listen to me for one minute. We're gonna be fine."

"But you just said it's over!?"

Smiling and cupping his face in her hands. "I didn't mean _**us.**_ I meant what happened. Like I said. I don't like it but I can't change it. I just prefer not to keep talking about it."

"Well, that's fine by me." Matt said now happy and hugging Kitty. Since he had her close in his arms, he began kissing her neck, telling her how much he missed holding her. "Oh, and one more thing, Kit."

"Yes, Cowboy?"

"This LaFontaine character?"

"What about him?"

"_Now_ can we send him away?"

Kitty Threw her head back, laughing heavily.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Cowboy, he left three days ago."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, Marshal, that's a fact. Now, since you man handled me, in front of all our friends, I guess you need to do rounds."

"Nope."

"Paperwork?"

"Nope!"

"Hummmm. Well now, how bout a drink?"

"I'll get em." Matt offered.

Kitty walked into the water room and when she came out, she was wearing just a thin lace robe, loosely tied.

When Matt turned to hand her the glass, he nearly dropped it. "Wow!"

"Something you like, Cowboy?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He had already removed his boots. She placed his hat and gun belt in their usual spots. Kitty was walking around him in circles, tantalizing him. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he finally stopped her, pulled her to him, so she was pressed back up to him, and he could wrap both arms around the front of her. Sliding his hand beneath the robe, cupping both hands beneath her breasts, while kissing her neck.

She let her full weight fall into him. "Ohhhh, Cowboy, I've missed you. I've missed your touch. I missed the way you hold me. The way you kiss me. I need you."

"Kit, I need you too."

"I want you, Cowboy."

"I want you too, Kit."

"Now, Cowboy, now!"

Matt picked her up and carried her to their bed. Slow tender kisses, licks and tender touches. Whispers and the melting of the two bodies into one. Blue to blue, body heat to body heat, heart beat to heart beat, each knowing the others sensual pleasures. For the next few hours, over and over, two became one.

Laying entwined in the dark, listening to the sounds of one another's heart beats and breaths. Her soft, sultry voice. "Cowboy. We're one. No matter what life throws our way. We'll be alright. Our love is strong. We've weathered many things. And we've always stood…

"THE TEST of TIME"

Fini


End file.
